


Jasmine

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 Home, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was plant.</p></blockquote>





	Jasmine

Angel stepped into the courtyard. The others had gone ahead. The perfume of the plant filled the air, heavy, sweet, almost cloying. The scent of night, the scent of females – Darla's cunt, Buffy's sweat, Cordy's hair.

He stared at the crisp white flowers, glowing like tiny moons. They exuded serenity and peace. It wasn't until you looked closely you saw that half of them were rotting on the vine, their seeming perfection blinding you to the truth.

He could still see the knife, the quick slash against tender flesh, the syrupy blood spilling out.

He won't come back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was plant.


End file.
